The Power Of Love
by Bumblie Bee
Summary: Harry has finally has finally got the loving family he deserves but what happenes when something threatens to take all of that away?


Harry Potter wandered slowly down the cobble road, his mind whirring with worry. He felt a small squeeze around his waist and looked down into the concerned chocolate eyes of his wife. Although Ginny didn't speak, he knew she was anxious about him. However this was not a new journey for him and he had made this particular journey many times before, but this year was different, this year was special.

The dying sun was peering out from behind the trees, lighting the street in a glowing pink and playing havoc with the lengthening shadows of the evening. The streets were buzzing with energy and laughter as small children dashed about, loving their once in a year chance to claim the free candy from their neighbours. But Harry didn't hear any of it, his mind was busy, thinking back over the past 25 years of his burdened life, thinking of the prophecy that had started it all and thinking of the day that his life was changed forever.

He turned sharply into a pathway and through the old swinging gate, pulling his golden haired daughter Lily through behind him as he clasped her small icy hand in his larger one. The path was littered with newly golden leaves which crunched under his rhythmic footfalls and swirled in the cool Autumn breeze. Harry didn't notice this though. Nor did he hear the constant babbling of baby James as he perched on Ginny's other hip and he didn't even appear notice when Lily tripped up in her overly large, red, wellies; he only raised his hand to stop her falling in an automatic parental response.

Harry led his family through another gate and into the sea of graves, darkened by the dying light. He slowed his pace even more, and Ginny gave him yet another comforting squeeze around the waist. The squeeze appeared to free him from his trance and he smiled up at Ginny who, in return, nodded down at Lily. Harry turned to look at the bubbly five year old only to find her uncharacteristically quiet as she clung to his hand. He wiggled his arm out from behind Ginny's back and scooped Lily onto his hip before planting a small kiss on her cold forehead. He glanced over a James who had quietened, sensing his family's unease. Harry smiled happily to himself, this was how a family should be: united. He grabbed Ginny's free hand and slowly began the long journey through the graves.

The trees whispered menacingly at the small silent family as the navigated their way through the bleak sea and towards the spot the stood in on the same day every year.

Harry felt a tug on his arm and looked down into the bright excited eyes of Lily as she jumped and skipped along beside him, chatting about nothing in particular. She was messy, noisy and a nighmare at bed time but in her father's eyes she was perfect. Harry smiled, This was the happiest Harry had felt in many years and he was proud to think of what his life had become. Just a couple of years ago he wouldn't have dreamed of this, all he could think of was the constant killings and kidnappings. But now the war was over as it had been for nine long years. Over those years much had changed in the wizarding world. But today was also a very special anniversary of something, for 25 years ago today was the day that Harry had become the boy who lived.

The evening was growing as Harry and his family wandered through the streets of Godrics Hollow. Lily was chatting to herself about nothing in particular. Harry led them towards the perfectly preserved marble statue in the middle of the square. As they reached it even little James fell silent in understanding respect for the anniversary of the death of his namesake..

And so the small family stood in the front of the statue like they did every year since they had arrived nearly nine years ago. At first it was just him, the silent dark haired mad with the emerald eyes, until he was joined by his fiery wife who stood by him, holding him together. And then four years later they were joined by a tiny red headed baby which grew over the years into the little girl, until this year they were joined by the black haired baby. Harry felt a small tug on his waist and looked up into the chocolate eyes of Ginny. She only nodded her head at him but he understood perfectly what she meant. He took a final look at the statue before squeezing his daughters had, making her look up at him. And yet again no words were needed. She simply reached out her hand and brushed her stumpy fingers against the stone. And with a final whisper of "Night Night Granny, Night Night Grandad" she allowed herself to be pulled away by her father.

The walk back to the cottage was a short one, only through the normally deserted streets of the town. Tonight however they were filled with the village's children, running in between houses with bags full of sweets and scary costumes. Well costumes that were meant to be scary anyway. The family itself had never celebrated Halloween; it had too many bad memories.

The night had truly arrived by the time they were back to the cottage and Harry had to light his wand to open the creaking gat and then to try and negotiate his way around the many buckets, spades and other toys that littered the path. When he came to the door he tapped it with his wand, allowing the password thought into his mind. As the door creaked open Lily barged her way through into the dark hall, slapping a child-like hand onto the light switch and flooding the room with light. The hall was in a similar state to the path with toys and shoes strewn around. Lily wiggled her way out of her blue duffle coat, not even bothering to undo the front before that was added to the mess on the ground. She then darted into the living room flooding that room with light too.

Harry sighed and hung up the coat, he did try to keep the house tidy but unfortunately Lily had inherited her mother's house keeping skills which left him to clean up after both of them. He heard the click of the door shutting behind him and then the wooden tap as Ginny recast their locking spell. Harry wandered into the kitchen and waved his wand at the kettle, which immediately started to bubble. After making tea for himself and Ginny he joined the rest of his family in the living room.

Lily was sitting on the floor whilst staring at the telly, as usual, whilst Ginny was sitting on the sofa, bouncing James on her knee, who was giggling happily with his first little teeth glistening in the light. Harry slumped down onto the sofa with a sigh, trying not to spill the tea as he did. Lily looked round at the noise and then launched herself onto Harry's lap, making the tea slosh onto the floor as he raised it so that it couldn't burn them.

"Calm down Lily" he muttered as he put down the mug and scourified the light brown mess off the cream carpet.

"Sorry, Daddy" she mumbled in an automatic response as she snuggled in between her parents on the sofa. After a few moments her head had dropped sideways onto Harry's shoulder and her breathing slowed as she drifted into sleep. James was asleep too, curled up in the crook of Ginny's arm as she read a book. Harry shut his eyes and leant his head back on the sofa, listening to the page-flicking of Ginny's book, and the sound of laughter on the streets and the breathing of him family, oh what a precious sound that was.

Harry was brought back to reality what seemed like moments later by a hasty tapping on his arm. Ginny had put down her book and was staring worriedly at him. She then looked warily towards the window. As Harry listened closer he could hear the unmistakable sound of the creaking of the gate though he was sure he had shut it behind him, or Ginny had, it was never left open as Lily was a bit of an explorer. Harry would have suspected a "Trick or Treat"er but he knew that muggles couldn't see the house. Maybe a wizard family had moved in? Confused, he got to his feet, causing Lily to slump sideways on the sofa, waking her up. She opened her mouth but said nothing when Harry span beck round with his finger over his lips and a panicked look in his eyes. Instead she moved closer into her mother's arms, who hugged her back, as close together as physically possible.

Slowly Harry looked back to the window and continued towards it. He reached out with both his hands when he got there, leaning with his head almost against the glass so that he could see the door. The path outside was empty, there was nobody there. His eyes focused on the metal gate which was creaking miserably in the gentle breeze. His brow furrowed as he continued searching for the danger.

Then he found it. But before he had time to even reach for his wand he found himself in a void of light and sound and energy. He could hear Ginny and Lily both scream as he flew backwards through the room caught in the wave of the explosion before he crashed into the wall opposite, sliding down into a crumpled heap on the floor. His head felt heavy where he had hit the wall with such power and his face and arms stung from the shattering window but he forced himself quickly to his feet.

"GINNY, RUN!" He yelled as he drew his wand. Ginny stood, her reactions never slowed after the war, she held James clutched to her hip with one hand and Pulled Lily to her feet with the other. James was wailing now, awoken by the noise and now wanting his food with no idea what was happening around him. Lily had tears running freely down her face, her eyes wide in panic. She tried to run to Harry but he pushed her away.

"GO" he yelled knowing there was no time to be kind. Ginny's grip tightened as she ran from the room, pulling the terrified Lily with her. Harry had no idea what to do. This entire thing was his fault. He had chosen to come back here and he was the one who insisted upon the anti disapperation charm, trapping his family in the house. It was then that the front door was blasted open, causing light to flicker in the hall.

"I'M IN HERE!" Harry yelled, trying to buy his family as much time as possible. Ginny was a clever woman, she would find some way to escape. He plucked up his strength and stood as tall and straight as he could, ignoring the pounding in his head. Then they were there, in the doorway staring him out, their black masks appearing to absorb light from the room.

"25 years ago..."started the front death eater "our lord was first cut down by you, Harry Potter. And now on the anniversary of the day that you started it all we come to return the favour" he sneered, pulling out his wand. The rest as the death eaters followed until Harry stood, a lone soldier fighting a small army. He tried not to back away as he heard the crowd of voices and the spells they caused flying towards him. He threw up the strongest 'portago' he could muster putting all his heart and soul into it. The complete power of the spell forced him back into the wall, his head leaving a smudge of blood on the wall. He held the charm up although he could feel himself weakening. His legs began to shake, from loss of blood and sheer exhaustion. When he had to put up his left are to keep his right still he knew he had little time left.

And then he heard it. Well everyone in the room heard it. The loudest shuddering 'pop' any of them had heard in their entire lives. The death eaters dropped their spells and rushed up the stairs towards the source of the noise. Harry sank to the floor, his shaky legs unable to hold him up any longer. They were dead for sure, even Ginny couldn't hold up against that lot with a baby and a terrified six year old. He tried to get back to his feet but his legs wouldn't obey, making him groan in despair. His family was gone, everyone he had loved just had to die, and he knew it was him that caused it.

Then the thundering noise on stairs came back, the sound of shoes on the polished wood and the death eaters returned, their wand pointed at him once again. Only this time he didn't have a hope in hell, just sitting on the ground as he was.

"Where are they?" his the ring leader hissed at the man on the floor, his wand still aimed.

"Dunno" shrugged Harry, with no energy to say much else. Then he heard it the dreaded curse and pain beyond pain, making his batted and exhausted body flail helplessly on the floor. And then it was gone. He reopened his eyes staring up at the crowd with his wand held useless in his limp hand by his side.

"I will ask again, where are they?" the man repeated, not accepting no as an answer.

"As if I'd tell you any way" grinned Harry weakly as he fought to keep his eyes open. And then it was there again, the everlasting pain. It was there for longer this time, leaving a dull throb in his muscles when it left. Harry opened his eyes. It felt like the hardest thing he had done that day.

"I will ask you one last time" threatened the boss, staring down at Harry on the floor. Harry shook his head with no energy left for speech. He saw the man raise his wand before Harry could keep his eyes open no longer. Then there was a pop and a band and a series of angry yells. And then Harry was flying, he was weightless. He knew he was dead but by the sound of it his family had escaped. That was good, he had saved them, his last good deed.

Then Harry felt a bang, which somehow rang in his suddenly aching muscles. This surprised him, Heaven shouldn't hurt. Then he felt someone tapping his cheek, calling his name. It was Ginny's voice. If harry was alive he knew he would have been crying, how could Ginny be dead? The wonderful, brave, perfect Ginny?

There was her voice again, telling him to open his eyes. If they were dead, they might as well see each other. He opened his eyes surprised at the effort it took. She was there, just as perfect as ever and he was lying in her arms. She smiled down at him making his heart ache. Harry didn't know how long it took but when he finally found the energy to talk he asked her the only thing that came to mind.

"Why are you dead Gin?" he asked sadly staring up into her chocolate eyes. She looked confused.

"It's going to be alright Harry. Everyone's ok, we all escaped" she smiled at him again, her eyes filled with love. Then Harry felt his face crumple in confusion. They couldn't be ok. The only way out of the house has by apperation and the wards put a stop to that, his stupid, stupid wards. He forced out the words, how was speech so tiring? "But the wards..." he mumbled, able to get no more out.

Then Ginny's face light up again, the biggest smile so far. "Oh Harry" she sighed, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Didn't Albus Dumbledore EVER tell you the power of love?"

**Author's Note!**

Okay, I just wanted to add this note to say that I am not particularly proud of this story, it was written quite some time ago but I felt I should post it anyway. I had a review telling me that the ending was really confusing and I do know this. (it was written at 1 in the morning and I had school the next day).

So anyway I was just going to explain what happened - Its really cheesy by the way! so what happened was that the love was so strong between Harry and his family that it allowed them to break the anti-apparation charm. Then Ginny came back and rescued Harry! See I said it was cheesy!

Bethany x

Please Review


End file.
